Vampire Game
by Rei Kageyama
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya anak laki-laki biasa, saat remaja kehidupannya sebagai anak biasa tiba-tiba berubah. Kagami Taiga yang bertanggung jawab atas keberadaan Kuroko juga tidak mengetahui RAHASIA yang selama ini disimpan. (maaf kalau summary-nya abal, hbisnya aku gak bisa bkin summary. Just Read ok :))


**Title: Vampire Game**

**Disclaimers: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rate: T**

**Genre(s): AU, OC, OOC, Drama, Romance, Horror, Humor, Yaoi, Hujan TYPO**

**Chapter 1**

"_Salju ..." gumam seorang anak kecil berambut baby blue dengan wajah polosnya dia melihat ke langit yang sedang membuat hujan kapas._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan ini ?" sumber suara yang tidak diketahui tidak membuat anak itu menjadi takut._

"_Siapa?" tanya nya dengan polos._

"_Aku adalah pemilik dari hutan ini. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, apa yang kau lakukan di wilayah kami ? Tidak mungkin sembarang orang bisa masuk ke hutan ini" suara itu terdengar lagi di telinga anak itu._

"_Aku bahkan tidak tau tentang diriku sendiri, begitu juga dengan namaku dan dari mana aku berasal." tanpa rasa takut anak itu berbicara bersama dengan suara yang dia dengar._

"_Kalau begitu namamu adalah __**...**__"_

**London, 25 Desember 1872**

"Kuroko_-niichan_, ayo bangun ini sudah pagi," dengan kemampuan yang dia punya untuk membangunkan laki-laki yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. Usaha pertama tidak berjalan dengan lancar, tidak kehabisan akal. Anak kecil tadi mengambil tongkat buatannya dan berharap dengan usaha yang ini dia bisa berhasil membangunkan kakaknya.

"_Oniichan_, ayo bangun ! jika tidak bangun juga Taiga_-sensei_ akan membunuhku ! Aku mohon ayo bangun ! bukankah kalian berdua akan menerima misi !" dengan tongkat itu anak itu berusaha untuk membangunkan kakaknya dengan mengmabur-hambur mimipi yang sedang dijalani kakaknya itu.

"Aku bangun, aku bangun. _Ohayo_, Nigou." cara terakhir bejalan dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Seperti biasa jika mendengar nama 'Taiga' kakaknya itu akan bangun.

"Kenapa niichan, selalu akan bangun jika mendengar nama sensei ?" dengan wajah polosnya Nigou bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Aku juga tidak begitu ingat apa yang telah terjadi tapi, seingatku Kagami-kun bilang kalau dia menyelamatkanku dari kerumbunan serigala." Sambil mengganti baju, Kuroko berjalan menuju meja makan untuk menyantap sarapannya.

"Begitu kah ? Sudah begitu saat _sensei_ membawa _niichan_, tubuh _niichan_ sudah penuh dengan darah," satu lagi fakta yang Nigou ungkapkan pada Kuroko yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

**Tok... tok... tok...**

Terdengar tiga kali ketukan di pintu kayu yang tidak jauh dari meja makan. Kuroko yang lebih dulu sudah menghabiskan sarapannya membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu yang sudah tua namun tetap kokoh.

"Kau bangun lebih cepat dari hari-hari sebelumya, ada angin apa?" dengan suara yang lebih berat seperti laki-laki pada umunya disertai dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan juga tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat siapa akan mata jika melihat tatapan mengerikan itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang, hari ini kita mendapatkan pekerjaan pertama kita, Kagami-_kun_?" seperti biasa dengan wajah _poker face_ Kuroko memberikan jawaban yang biasa dia utarakan pada orang-orang yang di temui.

"Apa Kagami-_kun_ yakin tentang misi yang kau ambil itu ? Bukankah dari data yang kita dapat sudah lebih dari 100 orang yang menghilang karena misi itu, kalau pun berhasil lolos mereka akan menjadi gila," lanjut Kuroko sambil memeperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit khawatir pada sikap laki-laki yang dia panggil Kagami itu.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin memastikan kebenaran dari hal itu, aku juga ingin tau siapa pelaku dari semua ini ? Jika pelaku dari semua ini adalah para _'manusia berdarah dingin' _itu maka aku tidak akan canggung lagi untuk membunuh dan memamerkan mereka di alun-alun kota." Terlihat begitu jelas dimata Kuroko sebuah kumpulan asap berwarna hitam pekat mengerumuni tubuh Kagami. Masih banyak rahasia yang belum Kuroko tau tentang laki-laki yang ada didepannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kagami-_kun_? Kalau aku boleh tau siapa orang yang kau maksud itu ? Apa mereka pemburu seperti kita atau mereka dari organisasi lain?" dengan wajah polos Kuroko bertanya pada Kagami.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tetapi, mereka yang hidup tanpa arah, menyerang siapa saja yang mereka temui. Satu hal yang paling tidak masuk akal dari data yang aku dapat dari organisasi, mereka tidak bisa mati" dengan panjang lebar Kagami menjelaskan pada Kuroko.

"Aku yakin itu hanya gosip," dengan wajah polosnya Kuroko mengambil tas dan perlengkapan lainnya. Sambil berjalan bersama dengan Kagami meninggalkan kota.

"Kau benar juga. Daripada menjadi pikiran, lebih baik aku melihatnya sendiri dengan begitu aku yakin rasa penasaran ini tidak akan mengganggu lagi," sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus itu membuat Kuroko hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu dalam hatinya.

Misi pertama Kuroko bersama dengan Kagami setelah kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu di tengan hutan. Di malam hari saat salju turun, seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun di tinggal begitu saja di tengah hutan yang gelap dan tidak berpenghuni. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran orang tua yang tega melakukan hal ini hanya mereka yang tidak memiliki hati nurani.

Perjalanan yang jauh tidak membuat mereka menyerah, hanya mengandalkan kemampuan indra penglihatan dan pendengaran adalah modal nekat yang mereka miliki dan insting mencari keberadaan musuh yang Kagami miliki.

"Kagami-kun, aku mencium bau darah segar," demi apa Kuroko memberikan pernyataan ini.

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini," lanjut Kuroko datar.

"**!**" langkah kaki Kagami terhenti, terkejut dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Kuroko dengan nada datar.

'_Ini pasti hanya imajinasiku saja,'_ inner Kagami sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita istirahat disini saja, langit mulai gelap," kata Kagami sambil tersenyum, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Baiklah," kata Kuroko sambil meletakkan tas yang dia bawa didekat pohon yang lumayan besar. Mereka saling membagi tugas untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan membuat api unggun.

_**Other place ...**_

"Akashi, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan? Membawa anak itu kembali kemari sama saja dengan bunuh diri ! Apa dari semua _servant_ yang sudah merelakan diri mereka tidak ada yang membuatmu puas -nodayo?!" seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hijau lumut dan memiliki prawakan tinggi itu bertanya dengan laki-laki yang bisa dibilang lebih pendek darinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Shintarou ? Jika tentang mereka, aku tidak membutuhkan mereka. Mereka hanya manusia bodoh dan tidak berguna, aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Mereka tidak bisa membuat aku puas sama sekal,i" jawabsi lelaki yang lebih pendek dengan santai sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang manis yang konon menurut rumor, senyuman itu mampu membunuh semua indra perasa manusia.

"Akashicchi, apa anak laki-laki yang dulu kau selamatkan itu akan kembali kepada kita-_ssu_ ?" pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan oleh laki-laki rambut kuning dan memiliki anting berbentuk inisial huruf "K" menempel ditelinganya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kembali, Ryouta," pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh laki-laki yang Akashi panggil Ryouta itu pun tidak dijawab namun hanya sebuah sapaan yang terlontar dari mulut Akashi.

"Ahh, iya aku kembali lebih cepat. Karena sebentar lagi orang-orang di desa akan mengirimkan makan malam untuk kita semua." Senyuman yang licik terukir dengan sempurna diwajah laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Tuan Akashi Seijuurou, Tuan Midorima Shintaro, Tuan Murasakibara Atushi, Tuan Kise Ryouta dan Tuan Aomine Daiki." Seorang laki-laki dengan memakai baju _butler_ membungkuk seperti memberi hormat pada kelima orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Rei. Kau boleh kembali sekarang." Tanpa banyak basa-basi kelima orang tadi berjalan meninggalkan laki-laki yang dipanggil Rei itu di ruang tengah tempat biasa mereka menikmati untuk bersantai atau hanya untuk membuang rasa bosan mereka.

_Kagami and Kuroko Place ..._

"Kagami-kun, jika aku adalah monster yang menjelma manjadi manusia. Apa kau mau membunuhku ?" **DEG** sebuah pernyataan yang sangat tajam yang Kuroko ajukan pada Kagami.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Kagami berusaha untuk mencari tau alasan kenapa Kuroko bisa bertanya padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau. Apa aku tidak boleh bertanya seperti itu? Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kagami-kun? Membunuhku dengan sadis atau membunuhku secara perlahan?" Tanpa memandang Kagami, Kuroko menanyakan hal yang berhasil membuat Kagami kaget.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan hukuman apa yang akan aku jatuhkan padamu. Jika orang lain mungkin mereka akan memberimu hukuman yang sangat berat." Suasana yang tadi terlihat sangat tenang berubah menjadi sangat menegangkan dalam sesaat karena Kuroko memulai pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang tidak dikira oleh Kagami. Tatapan mata Kagami berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan saat melihat ke arah sebuah semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat.

"SIAPA DI SANA !" tanpa ragu Kagami berteriak ke arah asal suara semak – semak yang mengganggunya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Kagami melemparkan batu ke arah semak-semak itu dan mempersiapkan senjatanya untuk membunuh apa pun yang keluar dari semak-semak itu.

Kuroko bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang menguar dari laki-laki yang keluar dari semak-semak. Ia hanya bisa meneguk air liur dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan tangannya. Karena tidak terbiasa dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di tengan hutan di malam hari seperti ini?" Hanya dua pertanyaan yang Kagami ajukan pada laki-laki yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"To...lo...ng..." kata – kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki itu pada Kagami dan Kuroko.

Dengan cepat Kuroko menangkap laki-laki itu dan memeriksa denyut nadi dari laki-laki itu tapi, hasilnya nihil. Laki-laki itu sudah tewas. Secara kebetulan, Kuroko melihat ada bekas luka gigitan tepat di leher orang itu. Entah apa yang Kuroko ingat tentang luka itu, secara refleks Kuroko berusaha untuk menutup luka itu dengan menggunakan darahnya.

"Kuroko, bagaimana ?" Kagami bertanya pada Kuroko yang sendari terrunduk menatap wajah laki – laki itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dia... su...da..h tidak bisa tertolong lagi," ragu namun pasti Kuroko memberitau Kagami, tanpa Kuroko sadari dia meneterkan air matanya.

'_Kuroko menangis? Benar juga, sudah lama aku tidak melihat dia menangis,'_ inner Kagami terguncang saat melihat laki-laki yang dulu dia selamatkan kini memperlihatkan mimik wajahnya yang tidak dia kira.

"Kurokocchi, mit-su-ke-ta ~" sosok laki – laki dengan pakaian serba hitam keluar dari belakang pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kuroko dan Kagami berada.

"Kise-kun ..." dengan mata yang terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang Kuroko lihat sekarang.

"Ternyata kau sudah dewasa-_ssu_. Aku yakin saat aku memberitau yang lain mereka juga akan terkejut, apa lagi _King_–_ssu_, dia pasti akan sangat senang." Seulas senyuman manis terukir di wajah laki-laki yang di panggil Kise itu.

"Kise-chin lama sekali, jika terlambat Aka-chin akan marah. Ara, bukankah itu Kuro-chin. Ternyata kau sudah dewasa iya" seorang laki – laki yang memiliki prawakan lebih tinggi dari Kise.

"Murasakibara – kun, juga ada disini. Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan di tempat ini ?" memasang ekspresi wajah _poker face_-nya untuk menutupi rasa khawatir dan terkejut melihat 2 orang yang tidak Kuroko kira.

"Kami mendapat perintah untuk menjemput Kurokocchi –ssu, bukankah sebentar lagi **red moon** -ssu" Kise melanjutkan kata – katanya yang sengaja tidak dilanjutkan.

"Sudah begitu, Akachin sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Karena Akachin tidak mau makan jika tidak ada Kurochin" laki – laki jangkung yang di panggil Murasakibara itu melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ku-Kuroko apa kau kenal mereka semua ?" Kagami bertanya disaat yang tidak tepat dan langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari Kise.

"Ka-Kagami – kun, _gomenasai_" membalikkan badan dan membungkuk pada Kagami, sebuah tindakan yang sangat mengejutkan untuk Kagami, disaat itu juga Kise mengambil langkah cepat dan membuat Kagami pingsan dengan memukul tengkuk leher Kagami.

"Rei, apa ingatan laki – laki ini bisa kau hapus ? karena tugas kita hanya untuk menjemput Kurokocchi dan menyingkirkan orang ini" Kise jongkok di dekat tubuh Kagami yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Tentu saja bisa, jika tuan muda Kuroko mengijinkan saya untuk menghapus ingatan laki – laki ini. Kalau tidak kita hapus maka dia akan terus mengingat tentang kejadian hari ini" sebuah seringai licik terukir diwajah seorang laki – laki yang berdiri dekat sebuah pohon.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Rei ini perintah, hapus ingatan Kagami – kun tentang keberadaanku dan semua hal yang berhubungan denganku !" perintah yang Kuroko berikan pada seorang _butler_ yang bernama Rei.

_VAMPIRE MANSSION_

"Kuroko_-sama_, _king_ sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya. Saya diperintahkan untuk menjemput anda"

"Baik" Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu dan berjalan menelusuri lorong demi lorong untuk menuju kamar yang sudah lama tidak Kuroko masuki sejak terakhir kali Kuroko datang ke rumah ini.

"_King_, saya membawa Kuroko _-sama _ seperti yang anda perintahkan" sebuah ketukan terlebih dahulu terdengar dan menyampaikan pesan pada sang pemilik kamar tersebut.

"_Biarkan dia masuk_"

"Kuroko_-sama , _ silahkan masuk" Rei membukakan pintu untuk Kuroko atas perintah _King_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A... Akashi...-kun..." suara desahan terdengar begitu jelas didalam ruangan itu.

"Bukankah, sudah aku katakan. Aku sangat lapar" dengan suara rendah laki – laki yang dipanggil Akashi itu menjilat kuping kanan milik Kuroko dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk membuat satu luka lagi yang akan membuat setetes darah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko berusaha untuk membalik keadaan, hal itu berhasil. Entah Akashi sengaja atau tidak, membiarkan Kuroko terlepas dari dekapan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, aku punya satu permintaan. Apa kau mau mendengarkannya ?" dengan wajah yang tertunduk sedikit Kuroko memulai pembicaraan yang normal bersama dengan laki – laki bersurai merah yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Apa permintaanmu, Tetsuya ?" berjalan menuju jendela yang tidak jauh dari tempat Akashi berdiri, menyilanhkan kedua tanggannya di dada melihat keadaan diluar istananya itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi makanan untuk yang lainnya, karena aku merasa kasih pada mereka semua. Akashi-kun mau kan mengabulkan keinginanku ?" dengan wajah yang polos Kuroko menyutarakan pertanyaan yang mungkin berhasil membuat Akashi terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaaf kan aku, Tetsuya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu" dengan kepala tertunduk Akashi mengutarakan jawabannya pada Kuruko, tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya yang manis itu Akashi berjalan memeluk Kuroko dari belakang dan **DEG** dengan sekali tusukan Akashi menusuk Kuroko tepat sasaran.

"Rei, buka semua jendela yang ada dirumah ini !" lanjut Akashi memberi perintah pada _servannya_ yang sangat setia itu.

"Baik, _King_" tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu Rei melaksanakan perintah yang Akashi berikan padanya. Aroma darah segar tersebar keseluruh ruangan, tercium begitu jelas dihidung pada penghuni lainnya yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka, bau yang sangat mereka kenal. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan bau darah Kuroko yang menyebar keseluruh ruangan.

"_Malam ini adalah __**Red Moon**__, malam yang sering mereka katakan malam pengorbanan mereka yang melanggar takdir_" inner Rei saat melintasi setiap ruangan dan mendengar suara minta tolong dari setiap kamar yang dia lalui.

**TBC**

**Author: spesial buat reader.  
**

**jangan lupa d RnR :) soal.a buat mskan, untk chapter 2 :)**

**klau ada yg mau req. mau bgaimna-bgaimna klnjtan.a jga bsa :)**


End file.
